


Starlight

by ElvinaAmunet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaAmunet/pseuds/ElvinaAmunet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on the song Starlight by Muse. This is pretty much snapshots of Len's time on the Waverider and his thoughts on Central City's Scarlet Speedster. </p>
<p>If you have not seen the season finale of Legends of Tomorrow like my sister because she knows what is going to happen and refusing to watch so she won't have to acknowledge it, then read on because there is a slight fix at the end. If you do not know what happens and care about spoilers then don't read this little songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little songfic!
> 
> For the record I would like to state that this looks so much prettier in my word document. I tried to fix it but well....

_Far away_

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

 

            Len studied the view from his room on the Waverider. There were stars everywhere, Len could not remember the last time he had seen so many stars. City lights

tend to drown out the natural ones he supposed.

 

            He still was not sure if joining this mission was the best thing to do. Despite what he told Mick he had other reasons for being on this ship. Mainly a pair of

green eyes that looked at him with such hope. Hope for a future that Len was about 87% sure would not come to pass. He wanted it though, he wanted that future those

green eyes promised him. So he was going on this mission, far away from the only blood family he had left, far away from those caring green eyes, and with only his

brother in arms by his side, he was going to save the world.

 

_The starlight_

_I will be chasing a starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

 

            It was exhilarating. Traveling through time and space, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins while firing the cold gun at the bad guys. Being on the

side of do-gooders was not as bad as he thought it would be. The part of him that was knicking things throughout his travels told him the adrenaline high would not

last. That he would never truly be a hero, and he was chasing an impossible future.

 

            No, not impossible, not anymore. Len was going to take this opportunity of doing good and prove to Scarlet and himself that he was worth more than his old

man had ever said. That Scarlet did not put his faith in the wrong person. He had asked Gideon if it was possible to talk with people back home. Turns out Scarlet

invented Gideon and since there was a Gideon back in 2016 he could communicate through that Gideon. Len was able to talk to Lisa now when he wanted, and talk with

the Scarlet Speedster.

 

            Len grinned to himself, that vague promise of a future was starting to solidify, and an image of Barry Allen in his arms was what made everything he was doing,

all of the doubts he was constantly working through, completely worth it.

 

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_Now I'll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

 

            Forty-four years of life and never has Len felt more alive than whenever he was faced with the Scarlet Speedster. Until he began sharing more intimate

conversations with Barry Allen via the Gideon link.

 

            Barry was electric, and not just because of the speedforce that often made itself present in his eyes. No, Barry Allen was a spark that could shock you in all the

right ways.

 

Could say something to startle a laugh from you without you meaning to.

 

Could brighten your darkest day with a smile.

 

Could send rolling shockwaves through your very core with his breathy moans.

 

He wanted nothing more than take Barry’s electricity and swallow it all down. He knew that life without The Flash, without Barry and his lightning in his life, his world

would become dull and lifeless.

           

That is what was scaring him.

 

The possibility of losing Barry, of messing up time and having to watch as he made Barry fade from the time stream. Of losing Barry because he went and got himself

killed doing something heroic while Len was not even in the right time zone to help when Barry got in over his head.

 

            Len makes Barry promise him to be as safe as he can be every time before they end their calls. He can not bring himself to say he loves the Scarlet Speedster, but

Barry always gives him this adoringly knowing smile and promises him to try and Len echoes his words when Barry makes him promise the same. That is really all Len

can ask for with the electric lives they have chosen to live.

 

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

 

            The mere seconds it took from the time he lifted his finger off the device and the explosion of the Oculus Len’s mind filled with bright green eyes and Barry’s

voice asking him to promise to be safe. The desire to hold Barry in his arms just once swept over him as he regretted not making his feelings known before he went on

this mad adventure. He realized that he fulfilled his wish from when he started this mission. He was going to be a hero, and prove Barry right, there is good in him. He

saved the lives of those he had come to care for. He was going to set the foundation for saving the world from Vandal Savage, he was going to make Barry proud. He

only wished he could have had the memory of having Barry wrapped up in his arms as his last thoughts instead of a hopeless and desperate wish.

 

_Far away_

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_And I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

 

            He was drifting.

 

Drifting around lazily in the stream of time.

 

            Watching events play out without really knowing when they were happening because the when did not truly matter, it was the what that mattered.

 

Time could ebb and flow but the events were constant.

 

The who and when did not matter, eventually time would take its course.

 

            Len drifted and so did his thoughts.

 

He would try to gather himself, try to form a cohesive thought and then it slip away.

 

His mind was a sieve and if he wanted to gather himself Len was going to have to plug up the holes. Was it really worth it though? What did he have waiting for him? He

could not remember.

 

            Adoring green eyes filled his vision and Len’s focus shifted. He began to slowly plug up the holes in his sieve.

 

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

**Author's Note:**

> 928 of my words later and I hope you got a little enjoyment out of this songfic. I am really more of an avid reader and I have lots of plot ideas but lack the time and motivation to actually finish any fics I start. Songfics though, I can usually write out in one or two sittings though. They are not all that popular anymore but I figured I would take some advice my inner voice has been encouraging me to follow and start posting some of my works. I hope your day is/will be amazing!


End file.
